A wide variety of nozzles or suction heads for vacuum cleaners and vacuum apparatus are well-known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 1,000,383 issued Aug. 15, 1911, to O. Drake for “Shoe for Vacuum Cleaners” shows a vacuum nozzle or shoe for a vacuum cleaner. This nozzle includes an interior vacuum chamber and a bottom plate with slots or openings therein. The slots include stock or wedding, apparently to prevent dirt from dropping back through the slots when the vacuum cleaner is not running. U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,361, issued Mar. 21, 1995, to K. Cason for “Vacuum Cleaner for Submerged Non-Parallel Surfaces” discloses a vacuum pool cleaner with a nozzle having an open bottom face. U.S. Pat. No. 2,280,751, issued Apr. 21, 1942, to H. Davis for “Vacuum Cleaner Nozzle” discloses a vacuum cleaner nozzle having a plurality of slots in a bottom plate opening through the plate into a relatively deep vacuum nozzle chamber leading directly to the vacuum hose. The nozzle is intended for dry vacuuming, being provided with an electrostatic bottom plate.
However, traditional nozzles fail to provide the ability to flush clean an area while removing fluids from under the carpet surface.